


The Only Thing Keeping Me Sane, Is You.

by livingforlili



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Sprousehart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 01:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17798372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingforlili/pseuds/livingforlili
Summary: This was inspired by Cole’s newest post with the caption, ‘Quite actually the only thing keeping me sane is Lili Reinhart.’This was not based on true events, this is a story.Hopefully you like it.





	The Only Thing Keeping Me Sane, Is You.

‘Sorry the program isn’t responding right now, would you like to restart?’

“Fuck!” Cole slammed his laptop down and began to pace his hotel room. 

“Babe? What’s going on?” Lili shrugged out of her jacket and approached his side.

“I’m so sick of my laptop freezing on me!” He yelled bluntly, not meaning it to come out as harsh as it did.

“Calm down ok? You can use mine if you want to?” She hummed against shoulder whilst rubbing his back, in attempts to calm him down.

“I have a deadline.” He looked down at her innocent green eyes.

“When?” She questioned and moved to stroke his cheek with her thumb. He faced her then.

“Midnight, tonight.” She glanced at the old wooden clock in the corner of the room.

“Ok, it’s only 10. Let’s do this.” Her thumb brushed over his jawline.

“I’m so fucking tired.” He sighed and smoothed his hand on the back of her white T-shirt.

“It’s ok, I’ll turn my laptop on and I’ll sit up with you?” She gestured towards the couch, “I’ll make you some hot chocolate.”

He frowned instantly.

“No Cole. No more coffee. You’re addicted.” She muffled a giggle.

“Am not.” He retaliated.

“Cole how many have you had today?” Her voice instantly softening.

“Three maybe four. But-“

“But nothing. I’ll be back in a few with some delicious hot chocolate , made by yours truly.” She left with a wink.

His frown faded and morphed into that beautiful smile of his, the one that made her heart ache.

“Ok.” Was all he offered.

He opened her laptop and smiled at the photo that greeted him. The one where his love is sitting on his lap, her eyes lingering on his lips ready for more. His arm is looped around her waist, his hand riding up her shirt. She looked beautiful there, he thought. Glad that Alex captured the moment.

She placed a steaming hot chocolate in front of him, accompanied by whipped cream. She leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. 

“You settled down now?” She asked hesitantly. The last thing she wanted was to see him sad or angry. She just wanted him to be happy.

He could not hide the happiness that crossed his face. The way she looked after him was like nothing he had experienced before. Her glances. Her touch. She was his baby, his muse.

“Lil?” She glanced up and smirked instantly at the nickname, “ you are quite actually the only thing keeping me sane.” 

She leaned over and brushed her lips against his, “I just love you.” Their kiss was passionate, filled with the overwhelming sense of love and purity. She was his and he was hers. 

He went to sleep at 11pm that night, her by his side, his photographs edited and sent to the magazine. She was truly the only thing that kept him grounded, happy and most importantly sane.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to leave a kudos and a comment :)
> 
> Tumblr:   
> @livingforlili
> 
> Instagram:  
> @livingforlili


End file.
